A Rescue On Christmas
by LycoX
Summary: When Oliver ends up being kidnapped on Christmas Eve, Laurel suits up to rescue him!


**A Rescue**

 **On Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: This is a prompt request from Colinodonighue of Tumblr who wanted a Laurel saves a kidnapped Oliver story during Christmas time. And to a guest review on 'Coming Clean With Susan', I did NOT pair Oliver and Felicity up. I put her name there because she is in the story. Simple as that. Susan's name is not there because she has yet to be added to the drop box list. Had I made it into a pairing, this [ would have been seen in the character tags. Know your shit before you say your shit. Anyway, I own nothing but what you see here and is set months after season 5.**

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally come to Star City once more and many were happy as can be over it. Well, aside from the types who hated this time of year for whatever reason anyway. Everyone but Laurel, Rory, Oliver, and her father were still in Star as the rest of the team in its entirety aside from Rory had taken a holiday vacation. Thea and Roy (thank you Mayor Queen for the pardon!) were out of the country for their Holiday fun, Curtis and Paul had gone with them for it and to work on their marital problems, Rene and his daughter Zoe (thank you Laurel!) were off in New Mexico visiting his family, Felicity went to Vegas to be with her mom since everyone else was leaving for a bit and had taken Evelyn with her. Who had only recently re-joined the team after months away with Tina Boland and Helena Bertinelli in an attempt to redeem herself for having foolishly joined with Prometheus' mad crusade. Digg and Lyla, along with their twins; Sara and Little John Jr., were off in Maine visiting Lyla's parents for the holiday fun. Oliver's second year in office was definitely a lot smoother then what it had been during his first year as well.

Especially since Prometheus was no longer active and causing problems. Same for Vigilante after those two had gotten into it again and Prometheus had gotten a kill strike on him in that second encounter. Susan Williams' support and lack of dragging the Queen Administration through the mud was also a nice helper too for that matter when it came to Oliver's second year in office. Naturally, just as things were going pretty decent during the City Hall Christmas Eve Party, something would happen and screw that all to Hell. As several gunmen would show up and cause some Hell and kidnap Oliver in the end. For what purpose, none of them were entirely sure of other then possible ransoms they were planning to ask for once they got him situated. "Alright, what do we know?" Quentin Lance asked a short while later once he, Rory, and Laurel were down in the Bunker.

"According to the trackers in his shoes, he's in Little Vibe." Answered Laurel as she finished suiting up and went for her weapons.

"Which is kind of surprising as you'd think they would have gone to the Glades." Stated Rory in his outfit with the mask down.

"Considerin' what the Kid's done to help them out in the past coupla months, these guys would have a fight on their hands by everybody from there if they tried goin' there."

Rory nodded at that and wondered what that would have been like to witness. "And everyone in Little Vibe are too distracted right now by all the Holiday cheer to even notice what's going on." Added Laurel grimly as she came up to them and ready for action.

As normally, that section of the city always threw a giant celebration for not only Christmas, but other holidays that happened around this particular time of the year. One that lasted all day and long into the night and Oliver had spent some time there earlier that day for some of the fun as part of his Mayorly duties. "You ready, Rory?"

" **I am.** " Stated the young man once the mask was on and then began to do a prayer.

" **O Lord, grant this night we may sleep in peace. And that in the morning our awakening may also be in peace. May our daytime be cloaked in your peace. Protect us and inspire us to think and act only out of love. Keep far from us evil; may our paths be free from all obstacles from when we go out until we return home.** **Amen.** "

"Amen." Uttered both Lance and Laurel despite the fact neither were all that Religious.

"Be safe you two." Stated Lance seconds later and getting nods for it.

"We will, dad."

And with that, the two were off on Laurel's motorcycle to the location where Ollie is. Both hoping they would get there in time before something unfortunate happens. And they weren't meaning for the kidnappers but more for Oliver himself. Once they got to where they needed to be, which was a toy factory that had shut down operations for the holiday the day before, they made their way to the rooftop and got a nice view of things thanks to a skylight on the roof. Oliver was tied up and surrounded by the group and it looked like he was in a debate with one of them judging by the faint sounds of yelling they could hear. "Let's make our entrance."

" **You got it!** "

The two jumped through the glass and with Rory's rags, made a safe landing into a crouching position on the floor. "Hello boys, I'm sorry but I'm afraid the Mayor won't be enjoying your hospitality for much longer."

"We'll see about that when you're both dead! GET EM!"

" **Always the hard way.** " Ragman stated with a fake put upon sigh that made Laurel grin.

The fight was on as they fought the group of 15 while Oliver watched and felt a little disappointed he wasn't going to get to do some asskicking himself! But as Evelyn and Rene had helpfully reminded him in a cheeky manner after the 5th kidnapping, he had to stop doing things like that when kidnapped! As sooner or later, one of the bad guys was gonna get away and expose him. He hated to admit it, but they were right as they didn't need that kind of thing. But damnit, he wanted to knock some heads together! As the whole kidnapping thing was getting seriously old by this point in time for him! And try as they might, the group of 15 weren't much of a match for the two crime fighters as by that point in time, they'd had plenty of experience in taking down big groups of thugs. It also helped that Laurel's Canary Cry Device had given the guys headaches as well.

"And that little Canary went to Birdie Land." Quipped Laurel as she flipped over a thug and soundly knocked him out.

Rory snorted while Oliver shook his head. " **Think your quipping needs work.** "

"Really? I thought it was pretty good."

" **I'd give it a B Minus** **at best.** "

Laurel looked at him while Oliver was starting to glare at the two. "Oh come on, its A Minus at best."

"There's going to be a few minuses if you two don't get me out of this." Grumbled Oliver as for once, the thugs kidnapping him had chosen to make his particular restraints rather difficult to get out of.

The two looked at him for a moment. "Geez, no appreciation for banter." Stated Laurel with a shake of the head and with a grin on her lips.

" **I know, and I thought we were doing so well with that on him.** " Fake lamented Rory with a shake of the head.

"I will hurt both of you. And there won't be a jury who'll convict me."

Snorts came from the two and Laurel came over to him to help untie him. "Oh Ollie, you know we love you."

He snorted at that. "Yeah, love to annoy me to the point I'll consider taking up Alcohol seriously."

Laurel rolled her eyes in amusement and kissed him on the lips. "You're really cute when you're grouchy, you know that right?"

" **And with that, I take my leave before I'm forced to see something I don't want to see.** "

A grin came his way from Laurel as he walked off while Oliver muttered about how he was NOT cute while grouchy. Making her chuckle as she finished getting him free. "Dinah Laurel Lance." Began Oliver as he stood up and looked at his girlfriend with love and adoration on his face.

"Always saving my ass."

She chuckled and grinned at him as she stepped up close to him. "Well, someone's got to."

Their lips soon met in a loving manner and got out of the area moments later and made a call or two to let certain people know he's okay and that arrests need to be made. Once that was taken care of, a few gifts were exchanged between the two love birds and then followed it up with a night of love making. In which Oliver showed his gratefulness and love for her as best he could as soft, romantic Christmas music played in the background.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Colin, I hope you enjoyed this! And to the guest reviewer who basically told the other guest reviewer to shut up about the tagging, you freaking rock sir or ma'am. And to others, I personally don't want to see public opinion being against him AGAIN for a fifth time. Its old and unnecessary. And I fail to see how Oliver was being a dick and an ass in that episode. Now what he said to Thea should have been handled better cause there's no way their mother would have been proud of her for doing that. That's just bad writing in my view.**

 **And isn't Susan a Green Lantern character? So I can't see them killing her off but moving her away I could see. Which would suck regardless. R and R!**


End file.
